


Personal Interest

by DonRicci



Series: DonRicci's Bingo Prompts [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint doesn't know how to react, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Loki is slightly creepy, M/M, Mostly Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had a personal interest in it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DonRicci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/gifts).



> Written for the Healing square of Cotton Candy Bingo, also to ward off election jitters.

“You are hurt.” Clint jumped. He hadn’t heard Loki coming, never heard Loki coming. “Let me see it.”

“Why should I show you?” Clint flinched away from Loki, who frowned.

“I will not hurt you.” Loki reached out again but Clint shook his head.

“I don’t trust you.” Loki stared like the statement Clint had made was utterly ridiculous. “Don’t look at me like that, you know I have a good reason.”

“I swear on my magic I will not purposefully harm you, mentally or physically, until the sun sets.”

Clint seemed to take that into consideration for several moments before sitting in the nearest chair. Loki knelt in front of him, reaching out for his arm but not taking it until Clint set it in Loki’s hand.

“What’s it to you, anyway?” The question seemed to almost surprise Loki. “No amount of looking at my injuries is going to make your punishment any less severe, whatever it may be.”

“Let us just say I have a personal interest in it.” Loki’s voice was smooth.

“I’m not sure I like the thought of you having a personal interest in me or any of my body parts.” Clint snapped, but didn’t pull his hand away, though he did twitch as Loki ran a finger across the skin next to the cut across his hand.

Loki seemed to examine the injuries for an inordinate amount of time before cupping his hand over the bruise on Clint’s arm. “Okay now what are you doing? I’m not sure I like this.”

“Be quiet and trust me, Barton. I swore I would not hurt you.” Loki met Clint’s gaze, holding it for a moment before looking back at his hand on Clint’s arm and closing his eyes.

“Okay that tingles, that feels really weird oh god what are you doing. And now it’s glowing okay wow that… That actually feels kinda- No, what- Oh…” Clint couldn’t help shivering with pleasure a bit, relaxing into Loki’s grip. He didn’t even protest when Loki slid his hand down to press his fingers against the cut on Clint’s hand.

“This will be marginally more difficult.” Loki stated, maybe warning Clint, maybe talking to no one in particular. Clint grit his teeth and tried to gather his wits.

“What do you mean by ‘more difficult?’”

“I mean more difficult. I am actually mending skin here, it requires effort. Especially on someone as unwilling as you.” Loki’s eyes fluttered open, emerald green catching Clint’s grey-blue.

“Well excuse me for not being over that time you tried to kill all my friends and enslave the world, not to mention the whole mind control thing.” Clint’s tone was bitter and angry, but Loki couldn’t see any of the pure hatred his gaze used to hold.

Loki seemed to decide the conversation was over and closed his eyes again, concentrating on Clint’s hand. Clint closed his eyes as well this time, bracing himself for the sensation that would flood his body. It was stronger this time, but came with pain in his hand as his skin sealed itself back together and smoothed over.

He didn’t open his eyes until the tingling sensation stopped almost entirely, and when he did it was to the sight of Loki staring up at him, eyes wide and almost questioning. Clint blinked a few times, trying to pick himself up from the pile of mush he’d turned into. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“You know what. Why did you heal me?” Clint finally pulled his hand back, inspecting the results. “At least you didn’t half-ass it.”

“As I told you previously, I have a personal interest in it.”

“I still don’t know what the hell that’s supposed to mean.” Clint grabbed Loki’s arm as Loki began to stand up. “You just healed me with magic and all you’ll tell me is you have a personal interest in it?”

Loki shifted uncomfortably for a moment before reaching up, grabbing Clint and yanking him off the chair and into Loki’s lap. “Hey, wha-!” Clint’s protest was cut short by Loki’s lips on his. The kiss didn’t last very long, probably only five or six seconds before Loki pulled away, setting Clint carefully down on the floor.

Loki stood up and brushed himself off. “Something to think about.”

“Loki?” Clint called, just before Loki exited the room. Loki turned to see him still sitting on the floor.

“Yes?”

“Thanks. For healing me, I mean.” Clint's smile was genuine.

“I had a personal interest in it.” Was Loki’s only response, then he was gone.


End file.
